


The Amazing Spider-Woman

by Wallflower1313



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/F, Fluff, mild slow burn, spiderman!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 20:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20014636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallflower1313/pseuds/Wallflower1313
Summary: Clarke Griffin is just a kid who's trying to get through high school one day at a time, all while grasping the basics of her newfound identity... And maybe trying to gain the courage to ask her crush out. All that is put to the test when the evil Phoenix emerges to threaten the city of Queens. Can Clarke prove herself as the city's newest superhero?orThe Spider-Woman AU





	The Amazing Spider-Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Title pending  
> This is kind of a modge podge of about three Spider-Man movies, but mostly Spider-Man Homecoming. Also there is a mild Clexa slowburn, but there's still plenty of cute Clexa moments.
> 
> Enjoy!

The air in Queens is warm, the breeze cool and almost non-existent, and there's a surprisingly calm buzz settled over the city. It's making for a pretty boring night for Spider-Woman as she sits atop a church tower, her feet dangling over the edge, swaying back and forth. She hums a soft tune to herself, gazing intently over the streets, hoping to catch a glimpse of action.

She stopped a bike thief, helped a lady rescue her cat from a tree, caught someone as they attempted to break and enter into an apartment, and now... her spidey senses aren't picking up any issues. Maybe the bad guys decided to take a break from losing tonight, after all… Spider-Woman has been kicking their asses since she revealed herself. At this rate, she'll be home early, more than able to get a decent nights sleep for school tomorrow. Maybe she'll be able to get some studying in for her physics test this Friday.

With one last scan of the streets below, Spider-Woman decided to call it quits, ultimately assuming the night is about over, and since she lives on the opposite side of town she deems it time to head home. Heaving a sigh, she pushes herself up to stand on the ledge and jumps down onto the roof of the church. She hops up and down a few times, shaking her limbs - that have been dormant for a few hours - to loosen up. Now adequately lose, she heaves a final breath to ready herself before she takes off into a sprint across the roof. She launches herself forward and dives over the ledge, letting herself free fall down the side of the building. 

The wind whipping past her, the feel of her stomach dropping, watching the pavement grow closer and closer, it's one of her favorite parts about being Spider-Woman. And just knowing that at any time she can stop and swing off into the nights sky… simply liberating.

She smiles to herself under her white mask, knowing this moment is something she has all to herself, something no one else could ever feel. She presses her middle and ring finger towards the base of her hand and aims at the light post just below her. A web shoots from her wrist and sticks to the top of the metal pole. With the web connected to her left wrist, she wraps both her right and left around the base of the material. She lets her body fall and allows the web to hold her in place as she kicks her legs forward and loops over and around the light post twice. She uses that momentum to shoot up in the air, and aims another web at a near by building. 

She can feel the eyes of the streets on her as she swings back in the direction of her home, the citizens of queens watching in awe as Spider-Woman flips and flies across the city. It's not an abnormal site, she's been around for about a year now so they're pretty accustomed to having a superhero, but just watching her in action? Swinging with complete grace across the top of the city with what looks like little to no effort? A truly inspiring site to see.

She chuckles to herself as her sixth sense picks up the many eyes on her. Now knowing that the people around her are watching, and with no bad guys on her radar, she decides to give them a little show for the night. She aims her web at the side of the railroad tracks that sit above the city, pulling herself underneath the metal beams. She's careful not to hit the traffic that drives underneath the tracks. She uses her momentum to fling herself up and around the other side, then she releases the web from her wrist and flips.

The noise of the city disappears and all Spider-Woman can hear is her own steady breathing. She soars upside down up and over the train tracks, as an oncoming train passes--Her head missing the roof of the train by a good three feet. It's as if everything is moving in slow motion, she watches as the train seems to slow underneath her. She revels in the calm for a second, before letting reality resume to its usual pace. She brings her legs down and let's her body flip right side up, landing perfectly on the top of a street sign in a squatting position.

Cameras flash and record her and she offers a 2 fingered salute to the people of Queens. Though they can't see it, her smile is wide and bashful as the citizens look and cheer at her in awe. She can hear the focusing of her goggles, the sound similar to that of a camera, letting her see all their faces. The spider bite that took place nearly a year ago amplified all her senses, dialing them to 11. The eye sockets of her suit are specifically built to tone them down to help her focus.

"Have a safe night everybody." She says over the voices, before back flipping off the sign and connecting a web onto the roof of a passing bus. She hears the cheers of the group as she lands on the bus. 

"Bye Spider-Woman!"

"I love you!"

"You're amazing!"

She offers them one final wave before swinging off into the night again.

She's a couple of blocks away from her home when she feels it. Her sixth sense… or as she liked to call it, her spidey senses. A tingling sensation at the top of her spine, a small electric current pulsing through her head, letting her know something was wrong. 

She swings up onto a small building and watches over the area. She pulls up her blue hood, the darkness of it hiding the white of her mask, making her harder to see. As she scans the pulse gets harder and harder, letting her know where she needs to look.

The first thing she notes is that the street is quiet and empty. The shops are dark and closed, save for the 24 hour mart, Mr. Quickies, on the corner… where three men, covered head to toe in black, are holding guns to the cashiers head. 

"Gotcha." Spider-Woman whispers to herself as her eyes focus more closely on the men. One holds a regular rifle, but the other two hold high tech weapons that she can't identify, and she's sure she couldn't research them even if she tried.  _ 'Must be military' _ she thinks to herself. She watches on, assessing the situation and the best way to approach in order to keep the victim safe. The cashier fumbles to open the register and the man with the rifle fires a warning shot into the cigarettes on the wall behind the cashiers head.

Acting fast, Spider-Woman aims her webs and swings over to the mart, landing on the sidewalk right in front. She pulls the door open aggressively and walks in. The chiming of the bell causes all three men to turn and face their guns on her. 

"Spider-Woman." The henchman in the middle hisses in distaste. She can see the cashier relax slightly out of the corner of her eye.

"Oh you know who I am? Are you guys fans?" She teases as she leans against the door crossing her arms over her chest and cocking her head. The second and third men load their guns, a loud hum filling the room as they charge. Up close, the guns seem a little too high tech to be human, but who knows what the military is up to. 

"Whoa whoa, let's not be too hastey." Spider-Woman says as she throws her hands up in surrender. "We wouldn't want anybody getting…  _ hurt _ ." She presses her fingers down and shoots webs at the two military grade guns, pulling them from the guys hands and catching them in her palms. She tosses them down at her feet and sprays them in webs.

Everything is still for two seconds...and then;

Henchman one jumps over the counter and starts raiding the register while two and three charge at her, number two aiming his fist at her head. She lifts her left arm up blocking his forearm with her forearm, and delivers a hard punch to his gut. He keels over in pain and she grips his head and slams it into her knee, feeling his bone crush against hers. Henchmen two falls unconscious on the floor, and as quick as he falls she is shooting a web into three's face before he can deliver a punch to her side. He misses, stumbling past her slightly, and before henchmen three can gain his bearings back, she sprays two webs over to henchman one who is fumbling with the money. The webs wrap around his torso, clinging his arms to his body, causing him to drop the money while also incapacitating him. The cashier takes a bat from behind the counter and smacks him over the head with it, knocking him unconscious as well. 

Henchman three rips the webbing from his face, and opens his eyes only to be greeted by Spider-Woman kicking him in the chest, causing him to soar in the air and crash into the window. His body smacks against the glass, and it cracks against the force. He falls to the ground with a heavy thud and slumps over in pain. He pushes himself up and tries to crawl out of the store.

"Oh no you don't." Spider-Woman says as she walks over, grips him by the back of his shirt, and drags him in front of the register counter. She forces him into a sitting position then sprays him with webs. She brings the other two unconscious henchman over and sprays them all together in one big web. 

"Are the police on their way?" She asks the cashier who nods his head.

"I pressed the button under the counter."

She nods and grabs a piece of paper from behind the register, writing a nice little note on it before sticking it to the webs of the henchman.

_ ~ From your friendly neighborhood Spider-Woman ~ _

"Do you need some help cleaning up?" Spider-Woman asks, glancing around and noting the store isn't that damaged. Just some debris here and there. She can hear the sirens in the distance of the cops approaching. 

"No, no I can handle this. I can't thank you enough Spider-Woman." He says as he thrusts his hand forward to shake hers, she accepts, giving his hand a quick squeeze before backtracking. 

"Just in a day's work, my good sir." She says before she turns around to the door. She notices the military grade guns sitting on the floor still wrapped in her webs. Not wanting those to go off and hurt somebody, she places them together and sprays them heavily in more webs and sets them on the counter above the henchman. 

She trots out of the store, letting the webs fly from her wrist and connect to the street sign above her. She pulls herself up and swings off into the distance just as the cops approach the scene at Mr. Quickies.

* * *

She reaches her apartment building, and sneaks away into the alley; careful not to be spotted by any lingering pedestrians. She tilts her head to the right, then to the left searching the area. When the coast is clear, she sets her fingers against the wall, takes a step up and climbs, letting her sticky limbs pull her towards her window. She crawls, climbs, stalks - whatever you want to call it - 4 stories, up the side of the building until she reaches her level.

She gently lowers herself down onto the fire escape, careful not to rattle the metal underneath her, then quietly opens the window that leads to her bedroom. The beginning guitar riff of Guns N' Roses  _ Sweet Child O' Mine  _ filters throughout the apartment. She closes her window, pulls off her mask letting her blonde hair fall free, and smiles. She could just picture Uncle Marcus, standing in the kitchen with his pink cooking apron singing along while he bakes, and it makes her happy knowing he's finally found his drive to cook again.

She pulls her arms out of the white and blue sleeves and shimmies the rest of the suit down her legs. The spandex catches on her ankle and she hops on one foot to try and pull it off. She loses her balance and tumbles hard onto her floor, face first.

"Ow." She squeaks out as she rolls over onto her back, rubbing her forehead in pain. 

The music in the living room is turned down and she shoots up at lightning speed to stare at the door in fear, the pain in her forehead forgotten.

"Clarke?" Uncle Marcus worries. Clarke jumps up as fast as she can, ripping the rest of the suit off and throwing it in her open floorboard. "Are you alright?" She shoots a web at it and pulls, letting the wood fall shut, then throws on the nearest clothes she can find; a blue Mets shirt that definitely needs to be washed and pair of red flannel pajama shorts.

She can hear the creak of the floor board as Uncle Marcus makes his way towards her room. Clarke runs to her desk putting headphones in, pretending to listen to music as she takes her science book off of her desk and sets it on the ground. 

"Clarke?" Marcus says as he gently pushes her door open. When she can see the light from the living room filtering in, she bends down to pick up her book and when she sits up her eyes connect with her Uncle's. She pulls one earbud out of her ear and raises her eyebrows curiously. In her head, Clarke chuckles to herself because there Marcus is, standing in his pink cooking apron that Aunt Callie got him, dusted in flour.

"What? Did you call for me?" She questions to her Uncle as he watches her set the book back on her desk.

"I just heard a loud thud. Did you drop your book?" 

"Uhh yeah, I just had it too close to the edge and I leaned my elbow against it." Clarke lies nonchalantly and her Uncle simply smiles at her.

"Is the big test tomorrow?" He asks, leaning against her door frame and tossing his hand towel over his shoulder.

"No, Friday actually." 

"Ah." Is all Marcus says, he nods his head once. The room falls silent for a few seconds, and Clarke watches the look in her Uncle's eyes. They're sad, but also thankful as they look at her, and lightly rimmed red which means he cried at some point tonight. Which makes sense, after all it is the one year anniversary of her Aunt Callies death.

One year ago, Clarke and her Aunt Callie were leaving her school debate tournament. With a smile on her face, trophy in hand, and her aunts arm around her shoulders, Clarke felt like she was on top of the world. That all came crashing down when a man pulled a gun on them and shot Aunt Callie in the chest.

Clarke regrets not using her powers to stop the man before he got the shot off, but she froze. She was just 16, getting used to not only puberty but gaining superpowers as well, she didn't know what to do in a situation like that. 

Which is why, one year ago today, Clarke vowed to do for others, what she couldn't do for Aunt Callie. Save them. And thus, Spider-Woman was born

"I see you're baking again." She whispers, not wanting to set his emotions off, but still wanting to address the situation. He chuckles sadly to himself, looking down at the apron covered in white powder.

"Yeah… uh… I figured," he lets his sentence trail off and Clarke gives him a second to breathe. "I figured it may be time to start again." He runs his hand over his shaggy beard before adding, "she would've wanted me to keep baking."

Clarke just nods and smiles softly at him, her eyes gentle and understanding.

"I'm sure they both would have…"

Marcus startles at her admission, his arms falling to his sides in shock. 

"I may not have known my mom, but just from what you've told me… I know she would want you to keep going."

Her uncle shakes his head, looking down at his feet while eliciting a sad laugh. "You're a lot like her, you know? You look just like your dad, and have his personality, but your kindness? Your caring nature? Your pragmatism and logic? That you get from your mother."

"So you've told me." Clarke smiles sadly. She doesn't know much about her parents, just that they were scientists - very good scientists apparently - killed in an experiment gone wrong, leaving a three year old Clarke in the custody of her mom's brother. 

"Anyways…" he sniffles once, before letting out an awkward cough. "... I made apple pie and peach cobbler." He deflects and Clarke allows it.

"Apple pie AND peach cobbler?" Clarke laughs, "Marcus, it's only the two of us here… who's going to eat it?"

He just laughs as he shrugs, "I'm sure Raven will eat most of it when she's over."

"You're not wrong." Clarke smiles as she gets up from her chair. She follows Marcus out of her room, and before they reach the kitchen she turns him around and wraps her arms around his middle. He hesitates for a minute, before letting his hands fall to her back, returning the hug. "I'm proud of you, Marcus." Her uncle lost his sister, best friend, and wife all in one lifetime and he's still standing here, making an effort to heal and grow. She's beyond proud of him.

He rubs his hand over her shoulder as he pulls away, and Clarke can see his eyes shimmering with tears. His hand squeezes Clarke's shoulder in response, and his brow furrows. He pauses for a second before he continues to squeeze around the muscle there. 

"Have you been working out?" He asks curiously, and Clarke begins to panic. How is she supposed to say she was bitten by a radioactive spider, gained super strength, and that her 'workout' was being a superhero?

"Um y-yeah a bit." She mumbles out.

He looks at her through furrowed brows, his face slightly confused. "Huh… it shows." He says proudly, offering her shoulder a final pat. His smile is soft as he walks around to the counter where the pie and cobbler sit.

"Apple, peach or both?" He asks, eyes remaining on the dessert, not looking at Clarke and the girl sighs, thankful he dropped the conversation.

"Peach." Clarke answers with a smile, taking a seat at the table. She's glad Uncle Marcus picked baking up again, because the man makes a mean peach cobbler.

* * *

Clarke sways with the movement of the subway, her hand gripping the hand rail as it rattles over the tracks. She brushes away the hair that falls across her face and picks off a piece of lint from her grey sweater. It's just another mundane Wednesday morning in the life of Clarke Griffin, but she feels good. Feels well rested for the first time in a while.

She glances out of the window and watches as the train chugs closer to her school, then let's her eyes wander around the train. A fellow classmate watches something on his phone, a mother rocks her sleeping baby in the carrier, and a paper rattles as an old man flips the page of his newspaper. Clarke smiles to herself as she spots the picture and reads the title on the front page.

_ Spider-Woman Saves Local; Stops Robbery _

She's still not used to the fame and coverage of Spider-Woman, not even a huge fan of it… but sometimes it feels nice. As a person Clarke prefers to fly under the radar, which is why she refuses to share her identity, but just knowing that people care about what she does only solidifies her need to be Spider-Woman.

The train pulls to its stop and the words ArkadiaTown High School can be seen painted on the side of the football stadium. Clarke steps off and onto the platform, wraps one hand around the strap of her backpack and skips down the subway steps. No one pays her any mind as she strolls across the football field, dodging the jocks that nearly hit her in the head as they toss a football back and forth. 

Walking through the car drop off, she jumps out of the way as screeching tires speed towards her.

"Sup Clit Griffin!" Finn Collins speeds past in his dad's silver Porsche and the hero rolls her eyes. She doesn't understand his obsession with harassing her. She turns and enters the school, bumping shoulders with other students as she walk towards her locker. She heaves a sigh when she reaches it, just ready to get the day started.

She takes one arm out of her backpack strap and twists it across her body to rest on her stomach, placing her Physics and English book in her locker.

A tap on her shoulder draws her attention from her locker, and she turns to find a little Star Wars Rey figurine perched on her shoulder.

"The rebellion needs you. Join me, and together, we can build my LEGO millennium falcon." Her best friends voice filters into her ears and Clarke whips around in surprise.

"No way!" She cheers and watches Raven nod her head with a wide smile, "how many pieces?"

"Seven thousand five hundred and forty one." She emphasizes and Clarke's jaw drops. "We can build it tonight!" The blonde's face falls apologetically.

"I can't tonight… I hav-"

"You're internship, yeah yeah." Raven rolls her eyes and swats her hand towards Clarke. Clarke shrugs and shuts her locker, following Raven down the hall towards their Spanish class. "What do you even do with this  _ mysterious _ internship?" She wiggles her fingers playfully and Clarke panics slightly.

"I uh… help people?" She starts, her mind racking for any excuse that can pass for an internship. "And fix any problems that I can."

"What are you, like a tech support person for Stark Industries or something?

"Yeah… yeah something like that."

"Okay well when you're done working and get a second to breathe, we'll build this millennium falcon." Raven says and offers a high five to their Spanish teacher who waits outside of their room. "What's up Jacapo?" She says, and the teacher shakes his head scornfully.

"How many times do I have to tell you Reyes, it's Mr. Sinclair."

"A few more times might make it stick Jacapo." Mr. Sinclair rolls his eyes but he can't help the small smile. The girls walk towards the middle of the room and take their seats.

"This weekend?" Clarke asks as she settles her stuff on her desk. "I should have the morning off." 

"I'm holding you to that Griffin." Clarke nods her head in understanding and turns to face the front. "I'm still coming over to your place tonight, my moms working lat-" her best friends voice gradually fades out as she watches the last of her classmates file into the room, waiting for  _ her _ .

She hears Raven say something about Marcus' cooking, but it falls on dead ears as she watches her point of interest walk into the room. 

Alexandra Woods looks particularly broody today in her black shirt covered by a faded army green button up, black pants and combat boots. Her hair is curly and in a messy ponytail that falls around her face. Clarke perks up with a smile when she walks towards her, ready to take her seat in front of the blonde.

"Hey Alexandra." Clarke greets softly, and the girl offers an awkward smile and nod. "How was your night?" Raven rolls her eyes next to her, slouching in her seat.

"Pretty chill, I listened to this new conspiracy theory podcast." She answers, turning fully in her seat to talk to the two girls behind her.

"What like, Bush did 9/11? That type of stuff?" Raven asks.

"No like the attack on New York in 2012 was because the top secret criminal organization Hydra infiltrated the government, and they opened the portal that let those Aliens come here. Then they let the avengers beat them so they could use the leftover weapons to develop an underground alien weapon cartel, in order to create a war amongst the people of Earth so they can come in and seize all control and turn us into slaves to sell to other galaxies."

Stunned into silence, Raven and Clarke just stare at Alexandra unsure on how to respond. They glance at each other and Raven's brow furrows as if to ask the blonde, 'seriously?' Clarke turns back to the girl who looks completely uninterested.

"And y-you um… believe that?" She's not too familiar with the details behind the attack on New York, but she knows it wasn't because Hydra is trying to sell them as slaves to other galaxies.

"Of course not, everybody knows Hydra doesn't even exist anymore. Captain America took them down in 1945."

"Right yeah everybody knows that." Raven says sarcastically.

Alexandra hesitates for a second, eyes looking over Clarke somewhat awkwardly. The blonde may even go as far to say she looks nervous (but she wouldn't go that far).

"How was your night, Clarke?" She asks with a strained smile. The blonde startles and the unexpected question but quickly rectifies it with a bright smile.

"It was good. Yeah it was good, I studied for the physics test a bit then hung out with my uncle for the rest of the night."

"Sounds fun." She remarks.

"Yeah it was." The blonde smiles softly at the girl in front of her and Alexandra just nods her head before turning to face the front. Clarke can't help but let her smile grow as the brunette turns away. She glances coyly down at her desk, that little effort Alexandra put in to get to know her made her heart flutter. Normally it's the girls blunt and straightforward nature that brings a smile out of her, those qualities being the very things that drew her in.

"Buenos días, niños!" Mr. Sinclair says, bringing the attention of the class up to him. "Who's ready for a pop quiz?"

* * *

The wind whips around Clarke's body as she swings through the streets, spewing a web onto the side of an apartment complex and sticking to the walls before she starts her climb.

Another semi boring night for the hero, she's starting to grow frustrated. Granted being a superhero doesn't mean stopping the big bad guys all the time, but it is kinda fun being a 17 year old girl who can kick the asses of robbers or catch a car with her bare bands, or prevent any other issues from causing trouble in her city.

She assumes her usual squatting position, perched on the edge of the highest fire escape of the building as she scans the area below. She pulls her mask from her head and takes a bite out of the churro in her hand. She sighs, thinking back to the lovely, lost Dominican woman who bought her this churro after she gave her the right directions. As sweet as she was, Clarke was hoping for something bigger tonight. Yeah yeah, she shouldn't wish for bad stuff to happen in her city just so she could stop it, but… she just wants to do more. Wants to be more.

Sure Clarke likes to fly under the radar, but when she's Spider-Woman? She feels like someone new, someone who wants to do better. To be better. There's so much more Spider-Woman can do for this city, if only she had the chance. 

Her angst filled inner monologue is cut short by the tingling in her spine and the pulsing in her head. Quickly she swallows the last bit of her churro, puts her mask back on and scans the area. The eyes of her suit zoom in and focus on four armed men that are robbing the ATMs across the street. Except they aren't armed with regular weapons… no these look like the military grade weapons she confiscated from the robbers last night. Except… bigger.

She backflips down from the fire escape and lands in a crouching position in front of the ATMs. The robbers are using one weapon to cut through the ATM like its butter, and Clarke's brows furrow at the ease of it all. 

_ 'There's no way this is military.' _ She thinks to herself.

"Yo this high tech stuff makes it so easy!" One guy says as he finishes the cut of the ATM. Another guy walks up with his weapon; 4 prongs in the form of a square, attached to a bulky silver cylinder body with a handle. When he squeezes the handle a purple light pulses and glows in the square, he aims it at the atm and pulls the sliced metal out, revealing all the money inside.

"We can hit like 5 more places tonight." The third guy says as they start grabbing the money from the steel case.

"What's up guys? Did you forget your pin number?" Clarke says as she leans one arm against the light post, they all turn around and she sees they're all wearing knock off Spider-Woman masks. "Woah… you're all me!" She feigns amazement, "this is a real glitch in the matrix."

The robbers stand, pulling their real guns out from the waist of the pants. Clarke shoots a web at the gun pointed at her, and flings her arm to the right throwing the gun out of the guys hand but not before he hits the trigger. The bullet skims past her right shoulder, missing her by an inch.

She webs the weapon that was used to cut a whole in the ATM and throws it at the two guys charging at her. They tumble sideways and fall over each other on the floor. She jumps up and let's her fingers stick to the metal awning above as the fourth guy tries to tackle her around the waist. He face plants into the floor and Clarke brings her feet to stick to the ceiling, letting herself hang upside down. 

The first guy is back up and throws a punch at her. She shifts her head to dodge the punch, and when he reels back to throw another, she catches his fist in her palm. His head shoots from his trapped fist then back to Spider-Woman. She twists his arm and throws him, watching his body fly and spin across the street. His body flies into the other two guys as they try to get up.

Realizing that they can't take her on their own, one of the guys grabs the four pronged gun and aims it up at her. She presses her fingers towards her wrist but before they reach, he squeezes the lever. Clarkes body is pulled off of the awning above and she hovers in mid air, her body surrounded in a purple pulsing light.

"Ah this is so weird!" She yells as she reaches forward trying to reach for something to grab onto. "What is this? Some anti-gravity shit?!" The guy with the gun thrusts it upwards, causing Clarke to fly into the awning denting it. Then he thrusts it down and Clarke is slammed into the concrete of the sidewalk causing it to crack under her weight and strength. He repeats the motion two more times and when Clarke reaches the floor again, she lets her fingers stick to the concrete keeping her grounded as the guy tries to thrust her up again.

Her hand remains attached to the ground while her body hovers above her. She lifts her head and notices a bodega a few feet in front of her. She lifts her wrist and shoots a web at the magazine shelf then pulls. Her body falls to the ground as the shelf smashes and breaks against the gunman's back. She stands up and drives her elbow back, knocking an approaching villain in the nose.

When the other three men get up and charge she jumps, kicks both her legs forward and her two feet nail one guy in the chest. She back flips as he flies backwards and into the glass window next to the ATMs, shattering it. Another guy grabs the anti-gravity gun and aims it at her again, but before he can pull the trigger she webs it to the wall. 

"How did you guys get this stuff??" She questions, taking a closer look at the weapon. She pulls back when she hears a familiar hum and charging sound. She turns quickly to see the fourth guy holding a gun similar to the ones from last night; big and bulky with purple glowing orbs along the side. The purple orbs gradually glow brighter and brighter, and Clarke is quick to dive out of the way right as a stream of purple shoots past her.

She somersaults out of the way and watches as the guy loses control of the gun clearly too powerful for him… or any other human for that matter. The purple light disintegrates anything it comes in contact with and she watches as the light rips through the jewelry store on the corner, causing it to burst into flames.

"Oh no… no, no, no!" Forgetting the bad guys she sprints over to the burning building and hops through the broken window. She flinches back as a flame grows in front of her. "Hello! Is anybody in here?!" 

She hops over the counter, glass crunching under her feet but doesn't see anyone. She jumps back and sprints to the back of the store. She coughs around the black growing smoke, but pushes on trying to find anybody who might be trapped. "Hello!" She yells again and a moan draws her attention to the fallen rubble in the corner. A hand and some hair peaks out from the burning wood.

She steps over and grabs the beam, lifting with all her strength. The heat of the fire eats at her fingers, the smoke burning her lungs, but she pushes on and lifts. She flips the heavy beam off the top then starts throwing the rest of the rubble away until she can reach the woman trapped underneath. She groans again when Clarke gets all the rubble off of her.

"It's okay, I'm gonna get you out of here." Clarke assures the woman as she lifts her up bridal style. A flame bursts to her right and Clarke turns, covering the victims body and letting her back take the heat. She jogs out of the store, careful to avoid the falling debris and exploding flames. 

She exits the building and sets the woman down a safe distance away. When she stands to face the ATMs again, she finds the guys are already gone. 

"Oh no." Clarke whimpers to herself.

They got away.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @ adcflower-commander


End file.
